Various office automation equipments get more and more prevalent in modern life, the most common of which is the paper-breaker. The currently marketed paper-breaker, however, has a complete structure, it couldn't be freely dismounted, not only the weight is heavy, but also it is not easy to be carried and transported, the transportation space and production & transportation cost are thus increased, and not suitable for SOHO members and family usage.